Good Girl
by ILikePie99
Summary: Multi-chapter kind of songfic, set after TLO; Katie Gardner was always the good girl. Travis Stoll has always been the mischief maker. She knows she can do better than him, but...there's just something about that child of Hermes and his prankster ways. Tratie. Later chapters better than the first ones!
1. Prolog

**A/N: Okay, this will have with a few lines of Carrie Undewood's Good Girl at the beginning of each chapter (eventually getting through the whole song), with the exceptions of the prolog and epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: ILikePie99 does not own PJO.**

Katie Gardner was not in a good mood.

That moron Travis (stupid Travis, burn in Hades, Travis) replaced her petunias' soil with crumbled-up Oreos! And those weren't just any petunias, oh no- the ones she was going to give to her mother!

She stormed into the dining pavilion, sharp retorts on the tip of her tongue for anyone who dared disturb her moment of fury.

"Sup, Katie Bug?" her older brother Dennis greeted her.

"Buzz off, Kahler."

He laughed. "Someone's in a bad mood. More pranks?"

She turned around sharply and glared at him. "My petunias this time! Can't that boy lay off the pranks- at least for our cabin- for one day? Yesterday the chocolate bunnies on the roof, the day before that the gummy worms in the soil-" She went off on a seemingly endless rant about the past month's pranks. After cooling off a bit, she closed her speech with, "Why me? Ergh!"

"It's just what he does. He's a prankster, just like you're a Gard-i-ner!" Dennis and Miranda, who sat on his right, burst out laughing.

"That was terrible. Seriously, you two aren't funny. And all jokes about my name- yours too, Miranda!- are so overused. I'll be with Annabeth." Katie muttered, swiftly picking up her food and moving to sit with the daughter of Athena.

"Travis should just grow a pair and ask her out already!" Dennis whispered.

"Huh?" Miranda looked completely and utterly confused.

"Can't you tell he likes her?"

"He ruined her offerings for Demeter this morning."

"Haven't you ever heard that if a boy is mean to you, he likes you."

Miranda scoffed. "Oh please, that's never true."

Dennis wiggled his eyebrows. "Or is it?"

"Fine. Watch this." Miranda said lowly. "Yo Travis! Get over here! Now!" She shouted across the pavilion. After he reached them Miranda plainly asked "Do you like Katie?"

The son of Hermes snorted."Where the Hades did you get that idea?"

"Oh, just wondering. Bye-bye now." She said sweetly, dismissing him. As soon as Travis was gone, Miranda jumped at Dennis. "Told you so, told you so, told you so, told you so." She chanted.

"How dumb are you? He's not going to say, 'Yes, and I would love to take her to the fireworks.' Did you so how his eyes slid left a little? Or how his face turned red as soon as you said 'Katie?'

"Yeah, so what?"

"Those are all signs he _does_ like her!"

Miranda sighed. "You sound like a gossiping girl."

**A/N: Chapter one should be up by next week at the latest.**

**In addition to pie, I am also quite fond of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey good girl,  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about_

Katie sat on her bed, note pad in hand, trying to figure out where she would plant the daffodils.

If I put them here, I'd have to put the roses by the bluebells, and the ivy couldn't climb, so I'd have to switch the sweet peas with the-  
Okay. My brain hurts. Time to take a break.

She set her book down next to her and massaged her temples. After "resting her eyelids" for a few minutes, she picked up her book and started working again. Without noticing it, she started doodling little squiggles by the "y" in "lily." Before long, she had a picture of some unknown fantasy-boy (bearing some resemblance to Nico, but then again she knew lots of people with black hair) and her in the garden she was planning.

Suddenly, head popped up by her feet.

"Hey big sis. Whatcha doin'?" Miranda asked in an innocent voice.

"Thinking. Working." Katie mumbled, not tearing her eyes from fantasy boy's hand, which just wouldn't shade right.

"Thinking? About what?" There was that innocent voice again. Miranda was trying to use her little sister charm.

Katie groaned. "Go away."

"That's all you've got?" Miranda sounded displeased. "What happened to Katie, queen of clever comebacks?"

"She took a vacation."

Miranda laughed as Katie smirked inwardly.

"Who's that guy you're drawing?" Miranda was calm again. And curious.

"No one."

The younger Gardner laughed again. "Gee, don't waste your time with too many words. But okay, I'll leave you alone now."

She left, leaving Katie suspicious of what just happened.

~O~O~O~

"I swear it was Travis! She was drawing her and Travis holding hands in some magical garden!" Miranda reported to Dennis.

"Good, so she likes him back. Now to get them to confess their feelings for each other..." Dennis looked lost in thought.

"Do you know her? Katie is as stubborn as a mule! The two of us will never be able to do this on our own. No, for this, we'll need some...love magic." She smirked wickedly.

Dennis looked lost again, but this time more in confusion that thought.

"Get Lacy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin." Miranda shook her head. With this dumbwad as her partner, they'd never get Katie and Travis dating...

**A/N: No, the guy she was drawing was not Travis. **  
**On another note, sorry if it seems a little rush, I was trying to get it done before my doctor's appointment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much guys! We got past 250 hits!  
Here's the ages:  
Dennis- 17  
Katie, Travis, Connor, Lacy- 16  
Mitchell- 15  
Miranda- 14**

**And by the way, this first part of this is a flashback to the night before.**

_You see a good boy_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

~Miranda~

_"You counted out exactly one dozen, right?"_

_Dennis rolled his eyes. "Of course! I can't believe you'd doubt me?!" He said with mock hurt in his voice._

_"Shht! I hear voices!" Lacy whispered._

_*"That was a great opportunity for a cheesy schizophrenia joke I just passed up." I muttered after letting a beat pass._

_She put her finger to her lips and pressed her ear to the door. We were right outside the Demeter cabin, in the dead of night, waiting for the right opportunity to jump to Katie's bed (coughdirtymindcough) and plant the "gift"- a dozen purple petunias supposedly from Travis._

_"Who's there?" A scared whisper came through the door. I recognized it as the voice of the nine year old who came to Camp just 2 weeks ago- she'd been claimed her first night here._

_"Um, sh-show yourselves!" I heard her stutter out. Poor thing._

_"I'm going in." We sound like spies, I thought to myself._

_"Lila? Lila, sweetie, are you in here?" I peered around the room until a trembling shadow caught my eye._

_"Wait... You're Miranda, right? Katie's sister?" She slowly turned to face me._

_"Yep. We're meddling with her love life, trying to pair her with Travis- the brown-haired, freckley guy from the Hermes cabin. Want to help? We're like spies," I said, remembering my earlier thought._

_Hold on... I am so pathetic. I just asked a nine year old to assist me with getting my older sister and her arch enemy to date each other. I kicked myself mentally._

_Lila paused for a minute. You could see her brain working. "Well," she started, "What if I said no to helping you, but told no one about the little episode?"_

_I was about to reply, but she cut me off._

_"Katie's like the mother I never had. If I agreed to help you and she found out, I'd loose her trust. Although," she smirked. "Katie and Travis would make a cute couple."_

_"Fine. Great. But this never happened, capisce?" I said while motioning for the others to come in._

_She gestured for the 4 of us to go into the bunks area, then slithered into a large armchair._

_"Hey, little girl. You coming to bed?" Mitchell asked softly._

_"Not yet. I have...some things to take care of." There was sadness in her voice. I shrugged it off, deciding 1 a.m. wasn't the best time to inquire any further._

_We padded softly through the rows of bunks, and lay the petunias down at the food of Katie's bed._

_I yawned involuntarily. "Night, accomplices." I flopped down on my bed, momentarily forgetting about that whole "quiet" thing. My eyes went wide as Katie rolled to face me. The four of us breathed a sigh of relief after she started snoring again._

_"Smooth, little sis." Dennis climbed onto his own bed._

_"I'm ignoring that remark." I hissed. "Lace, Mitch, good job tonight. I'll keep you updated."_

_"Don't let the harpies bite!" Dennis added as an afterthought._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

~Third Person~

"What's this?" Katie had woken up before any of her siblings, so, being careful not the wake them, she snatched the bouquet of flowers and the green card next to it from the foot of her bed.

"_Hey Katie_," she read softly to herself. "_Sorry about all the pranks. Connor and I have been bored lately. I heard those flowers were for your mom. Wouldn't want to get between a goddess and her offerings. Here are some petunias to replace the old ones."_

She looked down at the bouquet, and to her own surprise, found herself smiling a little.

"_If it isn't too much trouble, could we be friends? Thanks for considering, Travis._" That last bit confused Katie. They'd been enemies for years now, why the sudden change of heart?

~Miranda~

"Why? That's all I want to know. WHY?" My sister-dearest paced in front of me, not knowing what to make of her gift.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you think." I suggested, hiding my smile.

"Give me one good reason to believe that." She sounds dubious.

"Well," I started "He welcomed Percy to his first day at camp."

Katie's expression changed from scowling to neutral.

"And remember that time he helped you care of Sarah when she was sick? She says your moral support played a huge part in her recovery." I continued, my voice dripping with honesty.

Her expression softened. It's no secret Sarah's one of her favorite siblings.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought." she murmured. "He did give me these flowers." I nodded. Flowers are her world.

"Then again, what if this is a trap?" I froze. "Nah." she decided. "He proofread that note, so much work just to be a trap."

I sighed in relief. She almost mislead herself.

"So you're going to spend more time with him?" I asked, unable to keep the hope out of my voice.

She nodded. "Sure. Wait a second... Why are you so interested?"

I tried to play it cool and slide out of the while saying, "No reason..." but as I reached the door, my butt hit the side table, and as I fell, I realized playing it cool wasn't really my thing.

I stood up quickly, brushed myself off and managed an "I'll be outside." before sprinting to the Aphrodite cabin.

**A/N: I made it extra long for you! Just more reason to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! School stuff and holiday stuff and original works stuff have been keeping me busy. I swear next time you won't have to wait as long.**

_His lips are drippin' honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love_

_And go and throw away the key_

Katie Gardner was feeling adventurous. Brave enough to accept the challenge of sitting next to the Stolls and attempting to stay sane. She waltzed up to their table, going for an "independent" look. She sat next to Travis, who, a bit more harshly than he'd intended, asked, "Why are you here?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I feel loved."

"You and I both know I didn't mean it like that." He said, suddenly serious. "You just usually sit with Miranda or Dennis or- Hey, pancakes!"

He started stuffing his face, and Katie had to laugh.

"Wha?" Travis glanced at the people around him who were staring. Syrup had started leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Katie smiled and hook her head. _Stupid Stoll._.. she thought playfully.

There was an awkward moment of silence following that, but they were saved when Percy and Annabeth popped over, holding hands.

"Hey guys. We were wondering if any of you are free today." Percy said.

"I am. Wh-" Connor started, but he was cut off by his 12 year old gossiping, always-overly-enthusiastic, Percy-worshipping sister Georgia's shout of "YES! I AM! WHAT DO YOU NEED, PERCY?!" Which earned her some stares.

"Can you help me with some mythology classes?" Annabeth questioned, ignoring Georgia.

"Sure." Connor stood and strolled off with Percy and Annabeth. A shout from across the pavilion gained everyone's attention.

"Hey Georgia! I have to tell you a secret!" Miranda shrieked at the top of her lungs. _Way to be subtle_. Katie snorted while Georgia sprinted off.

Most of the campers returned to finishing their breakfasts, but Travis and Katie just stared at each other awkwardly.

"Soooo... How are your. Um. Siblings?" Travis needed some work on his girl skills.

"Pretty good. Oh! That reminds me! Could you help me with something at like five today? I'm trying to get a bee hive off of our roof out back, but my siblings and I allergic to bees. You aren't, are you?" Katie replied.

~Travis~

_No! Don't agree! You're allergic to bees too!_

I looked around desperately before sighing subconsciously, catching myself, and putting a little fake enthusiasm into my voice. "I'm not allergic to anything. Of course I'll help!"

"Great!" She exclaimed, before sauntering off to give Demeter her leftovers. I walked off as well, in the direction of my cabin, thinking of how stupid I was.

~5:30, 3rd Person Point of View~

"Okay, so what I think we're going to do is have one of us stand underneath the hive with this net. Can you do that while I cut the top off?" Katie was running through the plan with Travis outside her cabin. Katie's sibling milled around by the Athena cabin, not wanting to be stuck by bees or Ares's kids.

"Sure. Warn me when it's about to fall."

"Mkay. Let's get in there."

They padded around to the hive, Katie with a small ladder and knife in hand and Travis with an insect-petrifier thing and a net. Not a good combination.

Once directly under the nest, they both zipped their suits up and Katie put her stool down.

"When I say it's about to fall, start spraying right away! Got it?" Katie was very nervous Travis would screw something up.

"Yeah, yeah, just start cutting this up already!"

Katie stepped up cautiously and used her knife as a saw. Some bits of honeycomb rained down, but the bees didn't seem all that upset. Yet.

~An hour filled with awkward conversations and tedious sawing motions later~

"I think this is coming down! Watch out!" Katie yelled as she struck the hive one final time. "Travis! Move your net to the right!" He moved it to Katie's left. "No, my right! TRAVIS! Don't let it hit the-"

The hive came crashing down, sending angry bees flying. In a state of panic, Travis attempted to pull Katie with him, but ended up knocking off her helmet instead. Horrified at her vulnerability, Katie scrambled to get it back on, but, being the only thing to sting in sight, she was stung on her chin. Just a small bit, the stinger didn't even stay in, but it was big enough to make her allergies react.

She fumbled for the needle in her back pocket as she ran away desperately. As she approached the rest of Camp, she stabbed the needle into her leg to stop her chin from swelling up any more than it already had.

Some of the older campers ran to the site, spraying insect repellent blindly. That's all Katie remembers, as she passed out afterwards near the Big House from the trauma.

~The Next Day at 12:00~

"Hey Miranda. Can I talk to your sister?"

Miranda bit her lip. "She's kind of in a bad mood right now. Try tomorrow."

"Don't care. I have to apologize."

Against her better judgement, Miranda let him in.

She walked him through the cabin, which was very different from what he thought it would be like. There was a main room right in front, with a fireplace and some armchairs. It branched out into two smaller rooms, the bedrooms.

"The one on the right. If I hear a scream, I'll assume it's your cry for help and come assist you." Miranda said with a smirk as she walked back to the door.

Travis opened the door quietly. "Hey Katie. You okay?"

"Hades, if I'm seriously expected to answer that question... What do you want?" Katie sounded quite annoyed.

"Just wanted to say sorry. So, sorry." He turned to leave, but turned around abruptly, grinning. "Am I forgiven?"

"No."

His grin died away a little. "I'll try again tomorrow." It came back full force.

**A/N: Aw, poor Travis! Sorry if they seemed out of character...this chapter kind of took off on its own...**

**Please review! You could be the one in 200 people who do!**

**Until next time,**

**Pie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, loyal readers. I've returned. Sorry for the wait, I swear it won't take that long for me to update EVER AGAIN. You hear me? NEVER.  
And I realized I've been forgetting to put disclaimers, so I own nothing you may recognize.**

_Hey good girl_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

"And then I said, 'Well, it just so happens that I am a stegosaurus!'" Georgia finished her recollection of a conversation she had with Kayla of the Apollo cabin and entire table burst out laughing.

"And fifty percent dolphin!" Connor added through snickers.*

Katie, who just so happened to be casually eavesdropping from the table across from them, glared and shook her head. After the bee incident, she no longer wanted to be a part of that particular little clique. Shooting them ("them" meaning Travis) another glare, she got up and offered her leftovers to Demeter.

_Mom_, she prayed, _If it isn't too much trouble, could you please torture those brats with, I don't know, wheat or something? Thanks._

* * *

_Stay calm. Breathe. Easy, lighten up a little, good. Fire!_ Katie released the arrow. It hit just outside the bullseye.

"Good job, newbie," Will Solace walked up behind her.

"First, thanks, and second, I've been here just as long as you. So shut up," Katie smiled at her friend.

"First, you're welcome, and second, I've been at this camp longer," The son of Apollo mocked, a smile playing onto his lips.

"First, don't mock me, second, have not," Katie fought back.

"Okay, that's getting old."

"Agreed."

They stood together in an awkward silence, until Will's brother called him over to deal with a real newbie's broken two arms. As she watched him run off, Katie's smile faded. Why couldn't Will bug her all the time instead of that idiot Hermes spawn?

"Hey Katie! Want to compete against me in an archery competition?" Speaking of Hades' number one monster.

"Nope. Go away," She snapped.

"Why?"

"Because it would require seeing your ugly face."

"Gasp! I'm not ugly!" What kind of dork says the word "gasp" out loud?

Katie humored him. "You're right. I'm not going to be in your rigged contest because it would require seeing your moderately attractive face."

"So you _do_ think I'm hot."

"My exact words were 'moderately attractive'. Would your small brain like some help processing that phrase?"

He made a face. "No. But," He waggled his eyebrows. "I think you're pretty moderately attractive yourself."

Katie blushed redder than her homegrown tomatoes. "Thanks, I guess." _He didn't even use the phrase correctly! _A part of her shouted. The other (bigger) part said she was being Annabeth.

"You're sure it's a no on that archery thing?"

"Eh. What do I have to lose? I'll be there."

He gave her an award-winning, signature grin and ran off.

***I have had that conversation before. Don't ask why.**

**A/N: I know, it was short. But new characters have been introduced! Yay.**

**Review, minions. If you do (I don't care if all you do is leave a single smiley face), you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to my reviewers so far: AddySummersDaughterOfApollo, Guest 1, Taser, Guest 2, annabeth the wise girl, HpHgPj, and Guest 3. You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I could give you a million excuses right now, but I won't and just apologize. I am so sorry it took me this long to update.**

**HpHgPj, SwiftieClaire, AddySummers undercover, Bookworm, AmianNatan4ever, Katie, magicchalkdust, Walking Horse Girl 21, and The Silent Book-reader are my awesome reviewers! Thanks so much guys. You're all amazing :)**

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you._

Connor stood in front of the chattering crowd and called their attention. "Basic rules apply for this contest, no magical items, don't shoot at-"

"Just use your common sense! It's not hard," his brother cut in, obviously unaware of the 'You're one to talk's and the 'Puh-lease's that followed his outburst. "I want beginners over here," he gestured to his right, "amateurs in front of me, and Apollo's kids somewhere back there."

The small crowd shifted and demigods fell into position. Bows and quivers were drawn, and the tournament began.

Katie was against a tall, handsome brunette boy, obviously a son of Aphrodite. "Hey. I'm Mason," he stuck out his hand and Katie shook it. "Katie. Good luck," she walked back to her own target as Connor came around telling everyone to start. Yeah...it wasn't a very formal competition.

Mason notched an arrow. He turned towards the target, fired, and sighed in frustration. His arrow had barely hit the outer edge.

His competitor turned to her own target and hid a smile. This was going to be easy! She notched and arrow, let it fly, and grinned as it hit the outermost blue ring. Not her best, but enough to beat Mason and move on to the next round.

~meanwhile, elsewhere~

"Ugh, I can't do this," Sophie of the Hypnos cabin whined as she tried to notch an arrow.

"Here, lemme help," Pollux leaned over her shoulder and made a grab for her fidgeting hands.

"No!" She shrieked and shoved him off her back. He landed with a thud behind her, and quickly stood up.

"Okay, just trying to help," he muttered, backing away from the ill-tempered ten year old.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Sophie roared at the top of her lungs.

"So," Hansen Klause awkwardly tried to start a conversation with his silent partner. "Do you like archery?"

_Of course he likes archery_, Hansen mentally kicked himself. Why would the blonde haired boy be here if he didn't? Of course, he might've lost a bet...

"Ugh, mom, are you in my head again?" Hansen accidentally mumbled out loud. His mother, Tyche, the goddess of luck, was always getting into his head for no reason and telling him about gambling. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing what she had to say- he was quite fond of bets and dares himself- he just thought Tyche needed something to do other that bug her kids and go to casinos all day. A boyfriend or another goddess to gossip with would do her some good.

The boy gave a sharp nod and muttered "I do like archery," turning Hansen's attention back to his partner. _Okay, we're off to a good start._

"I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

The boy mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Ath..."

"What?"

Ath sighed. "Matthew. I'm Matthew."

"Oh! I'm Hansen. Nice to meet you!"

Matthew sighed again. "Hansen, I've been here for two years. We were in the Hermes cabin together, remember?"

Hansen laughed. "Sorry, dude, I never had a roommate."

"Yes, you did."

Hansen shook his head and laughed. "Man, I don't remember you at all. It's like you were invisible."

"OMG, Annabeth, so are you and Percy, like, for serious dating now, or is it like a short term thing? 'Cause if you're not legit serious 'bout each other, tell him I'd be super excited to date him and him being a bunch a years older than me doesn't matter cause, like, I used to be into this one dude who was like seventeen or something and I was eleven and a half then." Georgia was chatting Annabeth's ear off, and the latter was _not_ pleased with it.

"Georgia, will you go help your brothers? We've got everything handled over here so if you could just help them supervise to amateurs that would be-" Annabeth was cut off by Malcolm jogging over.

"Hey, sis," he nodded to her. "Guys, we need some help cleaning up the bows we lent to the beginners. Can you two take care of that? Great, thanks." Before either of them could respond, he was running back the way he came.

Georgia's eyes shone with excitement. "OMG! Now you can answer all my Percy question! Number one: what are his chest measurements? Number two: on a scale of one to ten, how romantic is he? Number three: does he like short hair? 'Cause I've been trying o grow it out-" the she tugged at her shoulder length, straight chestnut hair. "Number four-"

Annabeth groaned inwardly. It was going to be one long afternoon.

"My money's on Will and Katie, Percy and Annabeth, and Nico and Thalia." Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite, stated to her friends. The "Cupid Club" was sitting on a large rock by where the archery contest was being held, supposedly holding a meeting.

"Gawds, Jess, we're not actually gambling," Miranda poked her in the ribs. "We're just guessing."

"And putting mild wagers on our ships," Lacy suggested. "I've got two chocolate bars on Cadence asking Matthew out by the end of this month."

"How do you have candy? And who're Matthew and Cadence?" Jessica asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Got it from the Stolls, of course. Cadence is that tall Apollo kid who somehow got a pink camp t-shirt and Matthew's that cute blond over there." She gestured to where Hansen and Matthew were chatting.

"Oh. Cool." Jessica dismissed the topic. "So, Lace, who else do you ship?"

"Well, obviously Percy and Annabeth. Pretty much everyone ships them."

"Except Georgia."

The girls giggled at Miranda's comment. Lacy started listing off ships again. "Definitely Lou and Connor. They're so cute around each other!" The other girls nodded their agreement. "Dennis and Raini. They're dating now, aren't they?" Lacy looked at Miranda.

"Totally, going to the fireworks together and everything," Miranda confirmed.

Lacy grinned. "I think I had one more. Oh, right, Travis and Katie."

"What?! No way! She can do so much better than him," Jessica responded quickly. "He would only bring out the bad side of Katie. So not good for her, just sayin'."

"I think the love-hate thing is cute! Reminds me of how Arthur appears to dislike Francis but-" Lacy noticed the blank stares she was getting and stopped talking abruptly. "You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?" They shook their heads in sync. "Whatever. Miranda, are your roses going to be good enough to sell in bouquets by the time the fireworks roll around?"

The daughter of Demeter pulled a bunch or white and red roses from her bag. "I think so, you?"

"Awesome. They smell nice too," Jessica commented, smiling. "How much are we charging for a bouquet? Is there a price difference between red and white? Where are we-"

"Oh, we'll figure that out later. We've done enough for today," Lacy said breezily. "Now shush, I think they're about to announce who won."

**A/N: So that was just a fun little fillerish chapter. If anyone caught the Matthew/Arthur and Francis references, awesomeness points to you! :)  
Thanks for reading,  
Celia**


End file.
